


Midnight Masquerade

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Narcissa plans their monthly midnight masquerade to honor Severus but gets distracted by Lucius.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClubs rare pair of the week:06/08/20: LuciusxNarcissa I came up with this. I wanted to go longer but RL happens. I used grammarly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius sighed, seeing that there was another masquerade ball planned by Narcissa. He groaned. "If only Severus was still here to help me out of these situations."

"Now, now, dearest. You know full well that Severus loved these midnight outings with us. This is to honor him…" Narcissa's voice cracked as Lucius pulled her into an embrace.

"We can call it off, owl everyone until you are ready. Besides, don't you want to do this?" Lucius waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Narcissa felt his hard-on poking on her stomach. "Well, we have the whole manor to ourselves. Draco is on holiday with Astoria and…" 

Lucius cut her off with a sound kiss. "Less talking, more sex darling." He purred into her ear.

She gasped when he vanished their clothing away. 

He smirked. "Severus taught me that trick." Lucius gently pushed her to their king-sized bed.

"I miss our threesomes, Lucius." She mewled in his ear as he thrust into her. Narcissa wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him faster.

He adjusted their position by grabbing her legs, wrapping them around his neck.

"Lucius, fuck, yes," she moaned as she met his thrust. Lucius molds her body to his. They groaned in pleasure together. Narcissa squeezed his cock hard, and Lucius flipped them over to let Narcissa ride him. A while later, they orgasmed hard together.

Both of them collapsed on top of the pillows, a sweaty, naked mess as they cuddled.

"Now about that masquerade," Lucius prodded her carefully.

She flopped back on her pillow, with her arms spread out, breathing shallowly. "In a minute, dear.


End file.
